


The Boy to Warm Your Mother's Heart

by charleybradburies



Series: Cam Saroyan Week 2015 [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Character of Color, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Cemetery, Character Death, Character(s) of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not A Fix-It, Other, POV Female Character, Parent Death, Partnership, Past Character Death, References to Canon, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam visits her mother's grave, but this time she's not alone.</p>
<p>Cam Saroyan Week Day Six: Most Heartbreaking Moment(s)<br/><span class="small">1-million-words June Bingo: Card Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: First Time</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy to Warm Your Mother's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The mentions of Cam's mother (and Brennan's, and actually all the deceased TV/Film/Lit/RL mothers ever) is particularly heartbreaking for me, because I lost my own mother when I was a preteen. That's mostly why I chose to go with that - this is only a short piece but this is part of my own grieving process. 
> 
> And I hope that someday, both my mother and Cam's can see that we are more than 82% happy.
> 
> Title inspired by the White Stripes' "I Want to Be the Boy to Warm Your Mother's Heart'.

The stone is still slick from the previous night's rainfall, the ground squishy and probably leaving stains on her slacks, but she kneels before the headstone anyway. She hasn't been here for so long, too long - she owes her mother this much, and maybe she owes her the imminent tears as well. 

Regardless of the fact that it's been over a decade since she's come, the welling of her grief is all too familiar.

But today, for the first time, when she bows her head and starts to cry, Arastoo stands beside her, a comforting hand at her shoulder, and it makes all the difference.

It feels like love...like closure. 

She reaches up to grab his hand, and instead of simply letting her, he kneels next to her and wraps an arm around her, and it feels like hope.


End file.
